


Falling

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Weiss fighting Cinder because Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Team RWBY fight against Cinder and her "team", and she left a parting gift for the team.





	

“This one’s mine” Yang growled, stepping in front of Blake.

Amber eyes flicked to the blonde for a split second, then returned to the small, two-colored girl in front of them.

“Are you sure about this? Last time-”

“Last time I didn’t know what to expect,” Yang interrupted, her tone hard. “Now I know.”

“Yang,” Ruby whispered, keeping an eye on Emerald. “Be careful. The backups are coming; we just have to buy them some time. Okay?”

“She is mine” the blonde repeated, huffing. “I can take care of myself, thank you.”

“Anyway,” Weiss interrupted, “There’s four of them, so one for each. As soon as one of them is down, we help the others. Is that it?”

“Yeah” Ruby nodded. “Let’s go, Team!”

At that, they launched forward at their respective targets. Yang taking Neo, Blake against Mercury, Ruby and Emerald, and Weiss taking Cinder. The sound of metal against metal was echoing in the air, against the tree trunks and filling the empty space past the cliff. An angry shout from the blonde made the rest of the team glance at her, only to see that even with all the punches she was throwing at the smaller girl, Neo evaded every one of them in gracious ease, not seeming to take the blonde seriously. Blake greeted her teeth, and Ruby’s feature sharpened.

“Bumblebee, switch!” Ruby shouted, ducking her head under the green blade from a hair. “It’s an order, Yang!”

Blake fired at the grey haired boy, making him step back, and jumped to Yang and Neo, throwing Gambol Shroud to catch that damn umbrella and pulled on the strap sharply, sliding in front of Yang.

“Stop messing with my girlfriend” she hissed, glaring at the smaller girl, before quickly glancing over her shoulder quickly to Yang.

Neo only quirked an eyebrow, a smirk pulling one side of her lips. Yang huffed, annoyed, but still brushed her hand on the faunus’s arm before running quickly towards her new target, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him away as he was about to land a hit on Ruby. Emerald, not able to match Ruby’s speed, got knocked out first, so the leader jumped at the nearest enemy, which was Mercury. As Yang stood beside her sister with an offensive stance, she hadn’t had the time to lay a single blow, because three White Fang member jumped out of the woods, running towards them, weapons still sheathed, looking straight at Cinder.

“Boss! The entire front line was crushed by reinforcement from Beacon, and they’re taking down out defense line! We have to retreat!”

Cinder huffed, annoyed, as she fired another arrow at Weiss, who blocked it with a Glyph. She stepped back, dodging a line of spiky ice coming her way.

“You heard him” she shouted calmly, her voice clear and steady even if they had been fighting for a while, and she glared at the white-haired girl in front of her.

Neo gracefully back flipped several times, winking when she passed in front of Yang, Mercury rolled on his shoulder, picking Emerald and throwing her over her shoulder while he stood back up, and Cinder waited for them to pass her before turning her back. But as she turned around, she glanced over her shoulder at the four huntresses-in-training, and smiled a wicked smile.

“I’ll give you a little souvenir of our lovely encounter” she smirked, her eyes glowing as she lifted her left arm in front of her, the runes running the length burning.

There was a howling, piercing sound that Ruby recognised, and she pushed Weiss over as silver eyes searched for the large, glowing circle on the ground. But it came too fast. The ground exploded, and the team covered their eyes until they heard a startled, strangled cry. Looking up, Ruby saw, in utmost horror, the peak of the cliff where Yang stood break, shifting, crumbling as it detached itself from the rest of the ground.

“Yang!” the three girls shouted in unison, running to her.

Time seemed to stop. Even the birds seemed paralyzed in the sky, the wind caught in the leaves, the dirt and dust in the air like a cloud. Everything stopped, except for the woman with glowing amber eyes, smirking, as she walked in the tree line, the shadows enveloping her form, her face, until she disappeared into view. Then, time settled at a faster pace. As Ruby, Blake and Weiss ran to the broken cliff, Yang ran what little ground was still under her feet, and as Blake jumped on her front, sliding to the edge with her arm extended far in front of her, Yang jumped. Lilac eyes locked with golden ones, panic and fear dancing in both, and as the blonde reached closer, her hand closed to Blake’s… But her fingers only brushed against the faunus’s. Yang’s face melted, her eyes widening as she understood, and Blake could understand what passed in lilac eyes as if it were written in the sky.

_I don’t want to die_

“No!” Blake screamed, her voice shaky and strangled as she blinked the tears from her eyes to keep her vision clear.

She jumped to her feet, giving some slack to her weapon before swirling around beside her twice, giving it enough power for the blade to sink deeper in the ground when she threw it down the façade, and before Ruby and Weiss could stop her, she jumped over, pulling on the strap to give her more speed, falling head first with a chorus of shouts from her teammates. She narrowed her eyes, the wind howling in her ears, her bow coming undone and swirling away as she closed on Yang, who struggled in the air, still trying to find a way to save herself.

“Yang!”

Her call somehow reached the blonde and she looked up, half-relieved and half-furious, but she chocked a sob, holding out her hand for Blake to catch it.

“What are you doing, Belladonna?!” she screamed at her, trying to be heard from the sound of the wind. “You can still save yourself!”

Blake slid her fingers between Yang’s, pulling her close.

“I had to let go of my Shroud to reach you” She smiled a sad smile, her eyes locking with Yang’s.

As the realisation dawned upon her, Yang closed her eyes. Opening them again, she wrapped her arms around the faunus, holding her tightly in her arms, and kissed her head, both of them waiting for the end that was sure to arrive.

 

 

“Weiss, do something!” Ruby screamed, clutching at her partner’s sleeve, her cheeks damp with the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. “Set a glyph, I don’t know!”

“I can’t! By the time I set it, it will be too fragile, and if they don’t break it, they’ll crash into it, either way they’ll die!”

Weiss’s breath caught in her throat, the lump only growing as the seconds went by, her fists clenched so tight her nails bit into the flesh and drawing blood in her hands. She couldn’t do anything. Both of them couldn’t do anything.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I’m so sorry” she murmured, her voice croaked and weak as she watched her friends falling to their death.

 

 

“I love you, Blake” the blonde softly hugged the faunus closer to her, knowing it was going to end soon.

“I love you too” Blake immediately answered, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, they felt heavy, as if the gravity had been more present where they were, and the wind calmed. As they opened their eyes, perplex, they stopped. In thin air. They floating, weightless, at least twenty-five feet above the ground, Yang realized when she glanced down. Whoever did this, it was a close save. As they started slowly to be lowered on the ground, Blake saw a tall, blonde, dark-cape wearer walking out of the tree line, their hand extended towards them.

“Children! Are you alright?”

“…Professor Goodwitch?” Yang breathed, shocked, as their feet touched the ground, but they didn’t even try to stand.

The older woman nodded, walking closer to them, looking over the two young woman quickly, searching for any wound, and her features softened as she pushed back her glasses on her nose.

“I’m not going to lecture you right now, but expect it at a later time. Meanwhile, you two can rest. I will fetch your teammates and leave Doctor Oobleck with you.”

As the tall woman walked back, Blake noticed the flood of hunters following the professor as she gave instructions with a steady and clear voice, before the majority of them split in smaller groups, walking out in the woods. As promised, the tall, lean, dishevelled green haired man stayed nearby, close enough to be there if they called but giving them enough place to a kind of privacy, calming and relaxing from their near-death experience. Amber eyes glanced around. As everything always been so colorful? She asked herself.

A choked laugh at her side caught her attention.

“Yang?”

The blonde had closed her eyes, grinning softly as she started laughing. Blake only looked at her, saying nothing, her body perfectly still, and Yang rested her hand on the faunus’s arm.

“It’s the shock” she explained between laughs. “I’m laughing because I’m still in shock, I’m okay, you’re okay, I just-”

She continued laughing for a couple of minutes, feeling her hands starting to shake. Blake took them in hers, and Yang felt that she was shaking, too. So she pulled on the hands in hers, holding Blake in her arms tightly, her body starting trembling as her laughs died little by little. And as if she was reciting a praying, the same words were coming out of the blonde’s mouth.

“I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re alive. I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re alive. I’m okay…”

Blake rested still in the blonde’s arms, the adrenaline washing away leaving her body heavy and weak, and honestly, she was just happy sitting there, thinking of nothing, hearing Yang’s voice without really listening, happy to feel her warmth, to hear her breathe.

“Yang! Blake!”

Blake flicked her eyes up to see her teammates running up to them, professor Goodwitch watching them for a second before turning on her heels. Blake only had the time to notice both of their damp faces before Ruby jumped on them.  The young leader wrapped her arms around both her sister and the faunus’s neck, whining incomprehensible words as she sobbed. She hugged them close as Yang wrapped an arm around her, sobbing louder. As Blake glanced over to them, patting Ruby’s shoulder gently, she felt something brushing on her arm, and she looked up. Weiss was kneeling beside her, her eyes filled with tears, asking without having to voice it, and Blake pulled the heiress into her arms, feeling Yang tried to hold all of them as tightly as she could.


End file.
